


Pretty

by caprisunkiri



Series: Oh Captain, My Captain (The Daichi-Centric Series) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Period Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Squirting, Trans Sugawara Koushi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisunkiri/pseuds/caprisunkiri
Summary: The silver-haired boy almost chokes on his spit, raising his eyebrows in pure shock, “Eat me out? Oh, hell no, you’re definitely not putting your mouth anywhere near that nasty—“"It’s not nasty,” Daichi shrugs with a nonchalant air, “It’s just blood.”“Just bloo—“ Sugawara interrupts himself, slapping a hand over his face and heaving a sigh, “I’m dating a vampire. Confirmed.”“You act like that’s a bad thing. I bet period blood is a delicacy to the vampire community,” he jokes, messing with the short curls on Sugawara’s head. He huffs.“I hate you.”Daichi suppresses a grin. That isn’t a no.“…But I guess I’ll allow it. Just this once, because I’m in so much pain.”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Oh Captain, My Captain (The Daichi-Centric Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think <3 (Seriously, I'm such a whore for constructive criticism.) Also, feel free to hang out with me on Wattpad if you want, @caprisunkiri. 
> 
> Here's your fucking filth.

“I— _no._ ”

“I’m _serious_ ,” Daichi says, wrapping his arms around Sugawara’s waist. They’re quickly swatted away, “Buzzfeed said it helps!”

“And I’m in _pain,_ ” he huffs, all unnecessarily cute, with his arms crossed and all wrapped up Daichi’s Kurasuno jersey. With his legs propped up on either side of Daichi’s own, he cradles a heating pad in his lap. “And we’ve kinda new to...you know...”

Sugawara’s period cramps have always been the worst. It’s hard _not_ to tell, especially when he’s uncharacteristically barking at Hinata to _‘fucking move it’_ at the end of every month, or hollering at Tanaka and Nishinoya to stop bouncing off the walls mid-practice. Even as pretty as he is, inside and out, he wears everyone thin _—_ even Daichi occasionally. Sometimes he sits out. Last year he fainted after a game.

So, yeah. Sugawara’s period cramps are the worst _—_ for all of them.

Luckily for him, Suga has an eager and willing boyfriend, ready to do whatever he needs to make the setter the most comfortable he can be. This includes shoving his face into the bloody mess in Suga’s sweatpants to ease the pain under his gut.

Unluckily for _Daichi_ , Sugawara, his gorgeous ray of sunshine, is not having _any of it_ , “You don't even have to see my dick if you don't want to! I’ll just eat you out, and that’ll be it.”

The silver-haired boy almost chokes on his spit, raising his eyebrows in pure _shock_ , _“Eat me out?_ Oh, _hell_ no, you’re definitely not putting your mouth anywhere near that _nasty_ —“

"It’s not nasty,” Daichi shrugs with a nonchalant air, “It’s just blood.”

“ _Just bloo—“_ Sugawara interrupts himself, slapping a hand over his face and heaving a sigh, “I’m dating a vampire. Confirmed.”

“You act like that’s a bad thing. I bet period blood is a delicacy to the vampire community,” he jokes, messing with the short curls on Sugawara’s head. He huffs.

“I hate you.”

Daichi suppresses a grin. That isn’t a _no._

“…But I guess I’ll allow it. Just this once, because I’m in so much pain.”

Daichi lets a smile slip when Suga snatches his own pants off in one go, cursing at the small ring of blood decorating the backside of his grey sweatpants. The underwear and pad follow suit.

“We should probably get a towel,” Daichi mutters under his breath. Sugawara raises his eyebrows, silently signaling that he’s not going to get up either. Daichi sighs, but it only takes him about a minute to sprint into their bathroom and back, and lift his boyfriend by the hips to haphazardly lay the grey towel they never use underneath him. The silver-haired boy whimpers when he sets him down a little too roughly. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

Copper eyes narrow into slits, “Careful. I _am_ in pain after all.”

Daichi doesn’t answer. He simply settles between Sugawara’s legs, too busy reveling in the way they tense when he gets a little too close and the way his pretty pink lips flutter every time his breath ghosts over.

“Stop taking forever,” Sugawara grumbles, wiggling his hips as he tangles gentle fingers into Daichi’s hair to pull him closer. “If you’re gonna do it, then do it.”

Daichi takes a big gulp (because _hey,_ fear of the unknown exists) before licking a bold, wide-tongued stripe overhis cunt. Sugawara shivers, taking the noirette off guard; usually he just kind of moans under his breath until he silently _—_ _and_ prettily _—_ cums. 

Daichi rolls his tongue around in his mouth for a second before releasing a hum of approval, “Not bad. _Metallic_ , but not bad.”

Sugawara looks down at him, all red-faced and shivery, glowing under the afternoon sun creeping through the curtains. Daichi’s hands dance lightly across the insides of his thighs, followed by butterfly kisses and tentative nips—all of which make Suga’s pretty thighs shiver.

“So pretty,” Daichi hums, biting his lower lip when Sugawara bites his own, “and sensitive. You always this sensitive on your period, baby?”

The silver-haired boy whimpers at the pet name, hips rocking forwards in search of friction. Daichi lightly slaps him on the inner thigh when he doesn’t answer. “S-Sometimes,” he stammers after taking a second to clear his throat.

Daichi’s middle finger lightly traces his swollen clit, circling it thrice before dipping into the searing wet heat. His finger makes a squelch when it enters, making Sugawara’s scrunch his face in disgust, but it twists into something more pleasurable when Daichi builds a steady pace with the single digit.

It doesn’t take too long for Sugawara to get impatient, huffing at the ceiling,“Stop acting like one finger is enough to get me off.”

“Touché,” Daichi shrugs, pulling his finger out before pushing three into Suga’s tight hole all at once. The setter bucks into the sudden intrusion, the Karasunojacketsliding off his thin hips as he bites into the corner of the pillow.

Sugawara moans, propping himself up on his elbows to watch the mess grow underneath him. A mixture of blood and slick trails down Daichi’s arm and drips onto the towel, but he’s not really bothered by it; in fact, he’s a little tempted by the red swirls in the pools of slick, and catches himself dipping his tongue behind his fingers. Just for a taste.

Daichi grins against his arousal when Sugawara shudders against the intrusion, tugging at his hair to pull him back up. The noirette holds his ground, much to his boyfriend’s distaste **,** “T-That’s _nasty,_ stop you—“

He keens when Daichi sucks on his clit, curling his fingers upwards, which has the setter tapping the outside of his wrist, “Slow-slower inside.”

Daichi has to take a step back to remind himself that he’s doing this for Suga’s relief, not for his own satisfaction, and to _calm the fuck down._ Dabbing at the bloody mess around his mouth, he slips all three fingers out to tease between his folds—until Sugawara lets out an impatient growl and slaps him on the shoulder, “I didn’t say _stop_.”

Daichi grins. 

He dips his head between Suga’s legs, placing butterfly kisses all along the inside of his soft thighs before plunging his tongue directly into Sugawara’s wet arousal. The setter whimpers out a meek _“no!”_ hands rushing to pull at black locks. (Not that Daichi ever listens in the first place.) 

“I—“ Sugawara swallows, thin hands gripping onto his pillow for dear life as he blinks up at the ceiling, “— _hate you_.”

Daichi huffs a laugh as he swirls his tongue around the sensitive nub while gently stroking Suga’s insides, applying enough pressure for him to squirm but not enough to hurt his already sore lower half. He hums with a lazy grin when the blond’s hip twitch in pleasure, and a clumsy hand lifting to scratch his nose turns into a wack in the face.

“O- _oh, there_ ,” Sugawara gasps, eyes fluttering as he rolls his hips in pace with Daichi’s hand. A thumb joins in, rubbing a steady heavy pressure against his clit that makes the younger writhe, toes curling and uncurling as he lets himself fall back into the sheets.

_Pretty._

Daichi shudders when his own hips grind against the bed on accident, totally forgetting about the problem in between his legs. WhenSugawara moans his name, head wriggling in the pillow, he rolls them again. He lifts his face with a satisfying pop.

“N-No,” Sugawara’s voice reeks of desperation as he scrambles to get Daichi’s mouth back on his pretty little cunt, “I—I was so close, _please c’mon—“_

And who is Daichi to resist his boyfriend when he rolls his hips so prettily?

The noirette bites back a groan when his skull is immediately squashed between two muscular thighs once he returns to his previous position, reveling in the tight warmth as he watches Sugawara gasp and curse. Even he’s grinding into the bed at a shameless, steady pace, hungry for the moment when Sugawara keels over.

The silver-haired boy wails, and Daichi knows he’s close, the pads of his fingers gently massaging his g-spot gently in contrast to the abuse on his clit. A spare hand glides under Daichi’s tongue for a little extra pressure, and Sugawara’s pussy clenches onto his fingers like a damn vice. 

“Fu…” Daichi’s looking Sugawara in the whites of his eyes now, eyebrows furrowed as he hunches over the noirette between his legs, panting open-mouthed and hand rolling, “Fu— _fuck,_ I’m…I’m gonna—“

Daichi watches in pure and utter awe when his boyfriend screams, having to remind himself to keep going, to not just sit back and dumbly stare as Sugawara cums prettily, all over his fingers and face, clear liquid arching straight into his mouth. Daichi gulps it down in earnest.

“Holy shit…” Daichi mutters, lifting his cum-soaked face to get a better look at Sugawara between his thighs, “did you just…?”

Sugawara collapses against the pillow, chest heaving as he stares holes into the ceiling, “I…I think that was the hardest I’ve ever came.”

“You don’t say,” Daichi jokes, absentmindedly swirling a finger in a mixture of cum and blood pooling right under Suga’s hips, before it follows the gossamer string of slick all the way up to the silver-haired boy’s clit. He shivers.

“Sensitive?”

Sugawara lifts his head to nod, “Very.”

A beat. 

_Idea._

Daichi hums, clicking his tongue before his thumb takes an experimental swipe at Sugawara’s clit. His hips twitch, shudder, and buck, trying to scoot away. So naturally, the noirette's hands shoot out to keep him in place. Sugawara shakes his head, “Daichi, _no,_ you already made me squirt a crap ton, I don’t nee—“

He shuts up when Daichi’s hand shoots towards his clit yet again, fingers fiddling, playing him like an goddamn instrument until he’s whining into the sheets and his legs are trembling again, “I have an idea."

“Y-You can’t!” Sugawara manages to yelp out in between the gasps, riding the noirettes hand despite his complaints, “I- _I can’t,_ Daichi _please—“_

Daichi groans, his spare hand leaving Sugawara’s hip to release himself from his sweatpants, (before his dick actually falls off) his non-dominant hand wasting no time in sloppily bringing himself to the finish line as well—not that it’ll take long, it’s felt like his orgasms been building this entire time.

“Come on,” Daichi rubs the tip of his cock against Suga’s pretty slit, (not that he’d actually do it because, well, they’ve never done _it_ before) and practically hisses when he feels how warm Sugawara is. He thinks Sugawara can feel it too, because his pussy clenches around nothing before opening back up and clenching again. Daichi’s hand on his clit speeds up, the vice grip around his cock doing the same, “You can do it. Squirt for me, baby.”

“Shit, it’s—it’s coming, _I’m coming, I—“_ he gasps,seizing in his orgasm as his eyes flutter. Words catching in his throat, Sugawara’s hands float up to Daichi’s hair and _pull,_ forcing a groan out of the captain'smouth. 

_Pretty._

“Fuck,” Daichi switches hands, and _oh,_ does it feel better.“Fuck fuck _fuck—“_

His feet flex so hard he thinks they might break, and Daichi’s coming, all over his own lap and Sugawara’s thighs. He pants, heavy chested, and considers collapsing on top of his boyfriend, but opts to roll onto his back next to him.

“You,” Sugawara swallows, struggling to catch his breath, “you are _so_ lucky we’re home alone.”

Daichi snorts, ignoring the mess in his lap to face the silver-haired boy to his left, “You mean _we_.”

Sugawara flushes bright red, slapping Daichi’s chest so hard it turns the same color. The noirette turns to him, smile loose and crooked as dopamine floods his veins, leaning over to whisper, "But I got something that'll make you feel better." 

Sugawara's eyes tighten on impulse, "If you say it's your dick we're never having sex." 

"It's not, it's not," Daichi chuckles chestily, though he did think about it. "It's something else." 

The silver-haired boy turns to look him the eyes, "What, then?" 

"You're really pretty. _Everywhere."_

"Oh, fuck off perv!" 


End file.
